Las aventuras de las hijas de los guerreros Z
by Shitsumo Miyuki
Summary: Las hijas de nuestros guerreros favoritos tendrán una fantástica aventura por favor pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I: Vamos a Buscar las Esferas del Dragón! **

Era una tarde tranquila en la capital del oeste, bueno casi tranquila en C.C, Todos Estaban

Celebrando el cumpleaños de la gran Bulma Brief, todos se estaban divirtiendo, también

Las hijas de nuestros guerreros favoritos, ellas se encontraban sentadas en una

Mesa, conversando y tomando unos refrescos y mientras conversaban a una se le ocurrió

Una idea que ya había pensado desde ya hace mucho tiempo...

-Oigan que les parece si vamos a Buscar las Esfera del Dragón! - dijo Pan.

-¿Y de que te vino la idea?- dijo Marron.

-Pues lo he pensado desde hace mucho y lo acabo de recordar- dijo Pan Emocionada.

-Y que deseo quieres pedir- dijo Marron.

-Chocolate de por vida- dijo Pan con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Marron alzando una ceja.

-Oye Pan voy contigo tengo ganas de una aventura- dijo Bra emocionada.

-Entonces vamos, y tú que dices Marron- dijo Pan.

-Yo digo que es muy peligroso y es más nuestros padres no nos van a dejar- dijo Marron.

-Tranquila saldremos cuando ellos no nos vean- dijo Pan Despreocupada.

-Van a notar que ustedes no están- dijo Marron.

-Dejaremos una carta diciendo que nos fuimos- dijo Bra.

-Vamos Marron- dijo pan suplicándole.

-Solo una cosa más como pasaremos la noche? - dijo Marron.

-Tomare las cápsulas y a gero, además no creo que sea problema- dijo Bra.

-Otra pregunta más que pasara si alguien nos ataca?- dijo Marron.

-Pan es fuerte y también estratégica- dijo Bra.

-¿Y si necesitamos un apartado o plan?- dijo Marron.

-No es problema la inteligencia la tengo yo- dijo Bra guiñando el ojo (ya se parece a la

mamá).

-Y si necesitamos alguien que distraiga - dijo Marron.

-Bueno tú eres la carnada - dijo Bra Sonriendo.

Marron la miro con una cara de enfado.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- dijo Bra levantando los hombros y torciendo los ojos.

-Bueno menos charla y más acción, nos iremos hoy a las 11:30 Pm mientras todos estén

Durmiendo empaquen ligero porque tendremos que ocultar nuestro ki y no podremos

Volar- dijo Pan.

-Ok vamos a Cambiarnos de ropa- dijo Marron.

Las 3 chica subieron a las habitaciones Bra a la suya y Pan y Marron en donde se iban a

Quedar.

Después de que se cambiaron a una ropa mas cómoda, escribieron la carta y bajaron

a la cocina y dejaron la carta en la mesa del mismo lugar y se fueron lejos de la C.C.

ocultando su Ki (en esta historia Bra y Marron saben ocultarlo y Pan ella ya sabía).

Mientras tanto en Corporación Capsula a las 9:30 Am...

-QUÉ?- gritaron a todo pulmón las madres y abuela (ósea Milk) de las muchachas.

-Que se fueron acaso están sordas- dijo Vegeta ocultando su preocupación.

-Nos dejaron aturdidos- dijeron Trunks y Goten Limpiándose los oídos.

-Papá esto debe ser un error- dijo Gohan preocupado.

-Si Goku esto debe ser una broma de las niñas no pudieron haberse ido- dijo Krilin.

-no, les volvere a leer la carta- dijo Goku.

-_Amigos fuimos a buscar las esferas del dragón por favor no nos busquen decidimos tener _

_Una aventura y no se preocupen estaremos bien. _

_Posdata: Tomamos a Gero y las cápsulas. _

_Posdata 2: no dejen a Gohan mucho tiempo en Kame-house podría copiar el _

_Comportamiento del Maestro Roshi. _

-Vamos a buscarlas- dijeron los padres.

-Pero aquí dice que no la busquemos- dijo Goku.

-Kakarotto no seas idiota mi hija y las de ellos pueden estar en peligro- dijo Vegeta

enfadado.

-Así es verdad pero antes de buscarlas vamos a comer- dijo Goku.

Todos los presentes caen al piso estilo anime.

-Papá vamos después comeremos- dijo Gohan .

-AAHHHHHHHH pero tengo hambre- dijo Goku frotándose el estómago.

-Bueno que más da vallamos- dijo Goku un poco animado.

-¿esperen y van a ir así vestidos? - dijo Milk.

Los guerreros Z rompieron su ropa que llevaban puestas y quedaron con la ropa de

Entrenamiento que tenían abajo y se fueron a buscar a sus hijas.

-ojala que estén bien- dijeron preocupadas la madres y abuela de las niñas.

**Hola a todos soy yo (obviamente) esta es un una historia creada por: Shitsumo **

**Laomy y Shitsumo Miyuki (Piera14) lo que pasa es que me cambie el nombre y **

**bla bla bla, bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen reviews, y nos **

**Vemos en el siguiente capítulo! **

**ADVERTENCIA: La Historia Original le Pertenece a Akira Toriyama **

**Todos los derechos Reservados. **


	2. Chapter 2 la busquedad

CAPITULO II: LA BUSQUEDAD.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS HIJAS DE LOS GUERREROS Z…**

-Oye crees que cuando vayamos a casa, ¿nuestros padres se enojaran?- dijo Bra.

-No, claro que no- dijo Pan con toda seguridad.

-Yo creo que sí, porque nos fuimos sin avisar- dijo Marrón preocupada.

-Si le avisamos, les dejamos una carta- dijo Pan.

-Pero creo que no fue suficiente- dijo Bra también preocupada.

-Bueno ya dejémoslo hasta aquí- dijo Pan.

-Está bien- dijeron Marrón y Bra.

**CON LOS GUERREROS Z… (Por cierto, estaban volado).**

-¿Alguna señal de ellas?- dijo Gohan preocupado.

-Ninguna- dijo Krillin mirando por todos lados.

-De seguro no deben de estar lejos- dijo Vegeta.

-Hay podemos bajar es que tengo hambre- dijo Goku sobándose la barriga.

-Papá estamos buscando a nuestras hijas- dijo Gohan.

-Si Goku, además ya paramos para que tú comieras- dijo Krillin.

-Pero hace media hora no como T.T- dijo Goku.

-CALLATE, GOKU, PAPA, KAKAROTTO- gritaron los presentes.

-Está bien, me callo, me callo- dijo Goku nervioso.

-Eres un idiota Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta.

-Hay pero Vegeta calmate- dijo Goku.

-Goku mejor busquemos a nuestras hijas- dijo Krillin.

-Pero tengo hambre- dijo Goku.

-AHH! CALLATE KAKAROTTO- grito Vegeta enojado.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN C.C…**

**-**MI NIETA- dijo Milk llorando desesperada.

-Ya tranquilízate Milk- dijo Bulma preocupada.

-Si, además ya los muchachos las fueron a buscar- dijo Videl preocupada.

-Ya mamá, mi papá está en camino- dijo Goten.

**CON LAS HIJAS DE LOS GUERREROS Z…**

-Oye tenemos horas buscando y no conseguimos nada- dijo Marrón.

-Tengo hambre T.T- dijeron Bra y Pan.

-Yo también, pero estamos en pleno campo- dijo Marrón.

-Descansemos un rato niña inteligente- dijo Bra.

-Oye! a mí no me hablas así- dijo Marrón mientras se detenía y volteaba hacia donde estaban Pan y Bra.

-Tú no me das órdenes- dijo Bra. (Por tanto andar con Vegeta se le pegaron las mañas)

-Ya dejen de pelear y ve a buscar la comida T.T- dijo Pan sobándose la barriga.

-Bueno- dijo Marrón buscando la comida.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Las dos Saiyajin se encontraban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-A mí no me cabe toda esa comida- dijo Marrón sorprendida.

**DE REPENTE EMPIEZA A SONAR UN RUIDO…**

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Pan.

-¡Es el radar!- dijo Bra.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Marrón.

Y se fueron a ver.

-¡ENCONTRAMOS LA PRIMERA ESFERA DE DRAGON!- dijeron emocionadas las tres.

**Oliwis, como están, aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo, perdonen la tardanza, en el otro capi ya va a comenzar la aventura, gracias ****a ****Princessaiyan09 ****por su comentario y nos apoyó a mí y a mi hermana Shitsumo Laomy y dejen comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	3. Chapter 3 la aventura comienza

**CAPITULO III: LA AVENTURA COMIENZA.**

-¡Encontramos la primera esfera del dragón!- dijeron las tres.

Después de haber dicho esto, tomaron la esfera y se pusieron a celebrar.

-Qué bueno que la encontramos- dijo Marrón.

-¡Sí! Y es la esfera de cuatro estrellas, La que tanto adora mi abuelito- dijo Pan.

Pero la celebración termino cuando vieron una gran sorpresa.

-Oye ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Marrón curiosa.

-Nah… solo es un dinosaurio gigante- dijo Bra despreocupada-¡ES UN DINOSAURIO GIGANTE!- dijo la misma asustada y con los ojos como platos.

-¡Hay no que vamos hacer!- dijo Marrón.

-¡Soy muy hermosa para morir!- dijo Bra.

Marrón y Pan la miraron con una cara ¬¬ ¿enserio? ¡Engreída!

El dinosaurio las vio y rugió y Marrón grito como loca y casi se hace pipi en los pantalones, Bra no tanto (tenía que honrar a su raza Saiyajin) y Pan solo dio un suspiro despreocupado y se acercó y empezó a "jugar" con el dinosaurio con la famosa frase "a que no me atrapas".

-_¿Qué me está pasando?- _pensó Bra- _si mi papa y mis antepasados saiyajin me vieran se decepcionarían de mí, jajaja mejor me meto en el juego-_pensó la misma sonriendo de medio lado maléficamente (¿de quién lo habrá sacado?).

Mientras tanto Pan seguía "jugando" con el dinosaurio.

-Oye Pan quiero jugar con ustedes- dijo Bra.

-Pues bienvenida al juego- dijo Pan.

Y así las dos jugaron con el dinosaurio y varios minutos después se pusieron a pelear con el dinosaurio lazando golpes, ataques, patadas… etc., en fin, el pobre dinosaurio se fue corriendo asustado, adolorido y un trauma de por vida.

-Jaja fue muy divertido- dijo Bra sacudiéndose la ropa y sus manos.

-Si muy divertido- dijo Pan haciendo la misma acción.

-¿Y tú que dices Marrón?- dijo Bra volteándose para donde estaba la rubia- ¿Marrón?- dijo la peli azul levantando una ceja confundida.

La pobre Marrón estaba asustada con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero el que más sufrió fue el pantalón de la rubia.

-Creo que ya me hice- dijo Marrón sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Hay Marrón no te pudiste aguantar- dijo sarcásticamente Bra y Pan se rio.

-¡Ya cállense!- dijo Marrón ofendida.

-Bueno ya, voy a sacar una capsula para que nos bañemos y vistamos y para después descansar un poco- dijo la peli azul.

Bra tiro la capsula y esta se abrió y las tres se bañaron, se vistieron y descansaron un poco.

**Con los guerreros Z…**

Nuestros guerreros favoritos se encontraban descansando y comiendo para seguir con su búsqueda, por supuesto que estaban preocupados, pero cuando se encontraban volando, a tres Sayajines les empezó el hambre y el otro tuyo que acompañarlos (no quería morir XD).

-Estoy bastante preocupado por la niñas- dijo Gohan comiendo una manzana.

-En donde deben estar- dijo Goku preocupado.

-Ojala que no les pase algo malo- dijo Krillin.

Mientras tanto Vegeta no decía nada, pero estaba bastante preocupado por su princesa no sabría qué haría sin ella.

**Con las hijas de los guerreros Z…**

Después de que se bañaron, se vistieron y descansaron, se dirigieron a buscar las demás esferas, cuando llegaron a un lugar que parecía un desierto, mejor dicho era un desierto, las tres casi se asan por el calor inmenso que estaba haciendo, estaban volando hasta que sonó el radar y se detuvieron.

-¡Por fin la encontramos!- dijo Bra.

-Sí, y que bueno que la encontramos ya hacía mucho calor aquí- dijo Pan.

Las tres bajaron y agarraron la esfera de siete estrellas y se fueron, por el camino decidieron que era mejor separarse para encontrar las esferas más rápido.

-Ya que vamos a separarnos, nos encontraremos por medio del KI- dijo Bra.

-Ok entonces vámonos- dijo Pan dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!, Marrón llévate el radar nosotras buscaremos normal ya que tenemos sangre Sayajin- dijo Bra orgullosa.

-Ok,nos vemos para cenar y tengan mucho cuidado-Dijo Marrón

-Tenemos sangre de Sayajin no te preocupes-Dijo Bra

Entonces Marrón tomo el radar y las tres se fueron por caminos diferentes.

**Y que les pareció, perdonen la tardanza, tratare de actualizar todo los viernes , Gracias a Danielita por su comentario, gracias y mil gracias por el consejo nos ayudo en mucho a mi hermana y a mí, bueno esto fue todo dejen sus comentarios es gratis y gracias por todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, chau chau.**


	4. Chapter 4 la locura

**CAPITULO IV: LA LOCURA.**

**Con los guerreros Z…**

Nuestros guerreros favoritos se encontraban en el mismo lugar en donde estaban descansando, aunque ya no estaban descansando si no haciendo otra cosa…

-EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HIJA?- dijo Vegeta rompiendo miles troncos con sus manos.

-ME QUIERO MORIR!- dijo Krillin desesperado.

-EN ALGUNOS DE ESTOS CALCULOS DEBEN DE DECIR EN DONDE ESTAN LAS NIÑAS,SI TRIANGULO LA CASA DE LA SR.A BULMA HASTA ESTE BOSQUE PUEDE QUE LAS ENCONTREMOS!- dijo Gohan desesperado sacando cuentas de matemáticas en la tierra.

-OH DENDE! DIME EN DONDE ESTAN LAS NIÑAS-dijo Goku gritando y alabando a Dende.

-Muy lejos señor Goku, aunque también ciento un Ki muy débil- dijo Dende desde el templo sagrado.

-NO!- gritaron los guerreros Z dramáticamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Disculpen me equivoque es el Ki del señor Yamcha jeje- dijo Dende apenado.

-INSECTO NO JUEGUES CON NOSOTROS DE ESA FORMA!- dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Lo siento Sr. Vegeta-Dijo Dende desde el templo.

**En el infierno…**

Los villanos se encontraban burlándose de los guerreros por su preocupación y su locura por sus hijas, pero estos no se dieron de cuenta que dos personas los estaban escuchando y se empezaron a enfadar.

-Miren a esos idiotas los más "fuertes del universo" y preocupados por su nenitas- dijo Babidi.

-Miren a Gohan sacando cuentas en la tierra, que imbécil- dijo Cell (o Célula).

-Miren al principito preocupado por su nenita, creí que era un mono sin sentimientos- dijo Freezer.

-Pero que ridículos- dijo Majin Buu y todos empezaron a reír.

-YA CALLENSE!- ordenaron dos sobras desde atrás.

Las dos sombras eran Saiyajines y no eran ni nada más ni nada menos que el Rey Vegeta y Bardock.

-Miren su majestad y su ayudante- dijo en tono burlón el Rey Cold.

-YA BASTA, DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MI NIETA Y LA BISNIETA DE BARDOCK!- dijo el Rey Vegeta.

-Tranquilo están celosos porque nosotros tenemos nietas y ellos no y además están molestos porque nuestros hijos fueron los que los trajeron aquí-dijo Bardock.

-Defendiendo a sus nietas, me la creo de Bardock de su bisnieta, pero tu Rey Vegeta?- dijo Freezer.

-Es porque (Pausa Dramática)… siempre quise una niña- dijo el Rey Vegeta sonriendo de medio lado.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendido.

**Con las hijas de los guerreros Z…**

Ya como se había mencionado en el capítulo anterior las hijas de los guerreros se habían separado para encontrar las esferas que faltaban con más rapidez.

**Con Marrón.**

La rubia se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso, este lugar tenia arboles de cerezo tenía un rio que era azul celeste el cielo, el cielo era azul difuminado con naranja, y las mariposas de todo tipo de color, era el paraíso, pero Marrón no le estaba prestando atención al paisaje.

-Pero que me paso?- pensó la rubia- porque no luche por que me quede como una estúpida hay parada, no hice nada, pero la próxima si voy a pelear- dijo la misma sonriendo- En donde estará esa esfera?-suena el radar- A ya la conseguí! Por fin- dijo Marrón feliz, bajo y recogió la esfera y se fue.

**Con Pan.**

Pan se encontraba en un bosque oscuro porque la desde el cielo mientras estaba volando y bajo para recogerla. El bosque era oscuro y muy feo, se veían ojos brillantes en todos lados, Pan estaba un poco asustada.

-Lo admito, tengo mucho miedo- dijo Pan asustada, vio la esfera y la recogió escucho un aullido de un lobo y se fue corriendo después de que salió del bosque y se fue volando.

**Con Bra.**

La peli azul estaba en un lugar en donde tenía muchos animales, y como ella adoraba tanto a los animales porque ya saben su familia tiene un zoológico en casa, no le daban ganas de salir de ahí, pero como tenía que buscar la esfera por que la había visto cuando estaba volando y bajo.

-Como me encantan los animales- dijo Bra con animales alrededor- a ya encontré la esfera- dijo agarrándola- pues me voy- se levantó y cuando ya se iba a ir apareció un cachorrito con sus ojitos tiernos- no me mires así, algún día vendré y jugare con tigo- dijo y se fue.

**Una hora después…**

Las tres se encontraron por medio del Ki y se emocionaron que ya solo les faltaban poco para llegar al final de su aventura.

-Bueno ya que nos falta solamente dos esferas busquémosla juntas! Que les parece?- dijo Pan emocionada.

-Si!- dijeron Bra y Marrón emocionadas.

Y las tres se fueron a buscar las esferas faltantes…

**Y que les pareció, mi hermana y yo lamentamos no haber subido este capítulo porque teníamos mucho trabajo, etc. Bueno dejen comentarios, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Chao, chao!**


	5. Chapter 5 AVISO

**Oliwis a todis...**

**Pues lo siento por no haber aparecido, he estado con problemas de salud pero les prometo que publicare ya tengo a la mitad los capitulos de mis dos historias el V capitulo de las aventuras de las hijas de los guerreros Z y el III capitulo de Venganza vs. Celos, pido disculpas por no publicar.**


	6. Chapter 6 Estamos cerca!

**CAPITULO V: ESTAMOS CERCA!**

**Con las niñas.**

Las hijas de nuestros guerreros favoritos, se encontraban buscando la penúltima esfera, estas se encontraban en una isla.

-Bueno solo nos faltan dos esferas- dijo Pan emocionada dando giros mientras volaba.

-Que bueno ya me quiero ir a casa- hablo Marron de brazos cruzados.

-No seas aguafiestas Marron tienes que admitir que te has divertido mucho- sonrió Bra.

-Es cierto- Marron sonrió y se descruzo los brazos.

-Lo vez- dijo Bra.

Las tres ríen y se escucha el sonido del radar avisando que la penúltima esfera había sido encontrada, las tres bajaron y Marron la recogió y, aun que, estaba en un nido de un ave no fue tan difícil y se fueron a buscar la ultima esfera del dragón.

ya pasadas unas horas se encontraban en una selva muy linda dejaron de volar y empezaron a caminar.

-Wow que linda selva- dijo Pan.

-Si muy linda- Marron mira a todos lados.

-Guau! Me encanta esta selva, es muy hermosa OIGAN! Miren esa flor extraña de allá- dijo Bra emocionada acercándose a ella.

Las dos miran y se asustan al ver el tipo de planta que era.

-O-oye Bra será mejor que te alejes de eso- dijo Pan asustada.

-Por qué?- pregunto Bra que estaba de espalda de la planta.

-Mira- dijo Marron señalando la planta.

Bra se gira y ve la planta.

-E-es una planta carnívora gigante! (como la que aparece en la era del hielo 3 c:)- Grito Bra asustada y un poco de emoción a la vez por conocer la dicha planta.

-Woow creo que deberíamos correr- dijeron al mismo tiempo Pan y Bra.

-_Esta es mi oportunidad- _pensó Marron- _podre demostrar que si soy fuerte-_

Marron se acerca a la planta y la comienza a golpear y a lanzarle ataques, por otro lado Pan y Bra se quedaron viendo como su amiga peleaba, Marron terminaba de golpear y lanzarle ataques a la planta, después de unos minutos se destruyo, Marron bajo y miro a Pan y a Bra, estas por su parte corrieron a abrazar a la rubia.

-Marron eres sorprendente!- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos.

-Jeje Gracias, ya demostré que soy más fuerte que mi padre no?-Dijo Marron

-Claro que si-Dijeron Bra y Pan al mismo tiempo

-Bueno busquemos la ultima esfera- Marron sonrió.

-Si!- dijeron Pan y Bra.

y así mis niños se fueron a buscar la ultima esfera del dragón...

**Hola! perdón por ausentarnos pero tenía problema de salud y los sigo teniendo y también porque estábamos en examen finales y bueno en fin...con ustedes el quinto capítulo perdón por hacerlo muy corto el siguiente capitulo será el final es mas ya estoy trabajando en eso ya lo tengo pues no a la mitad como tal pero ya tengo las ideas, esto...pues antes que se termine la historia quiero hacer un especial de preguntas y respuestas de la historia así que dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios y nos vemos luego bye ;)**

**Shitsumo Laomy: Bien chic s espero que os guste nuestro antepenúltimo capitulo de la historia como ya dijo mi hermana ella estaba dejando las tareas a última hora y además con sus problemas de salud todo se complico aun mas, por eso pido disculpas pasen a la caja de comentarios y dejen sus preguntas ,Sayonara…**


	7. Chapter 7 aviso 2

**Aviso 2:**

**buenos dias, tardes o noches chicos y chicas les informo ue en vez de que hagan pregunta sobre la historia mejor hagamos un... PREGUNTALE A LOS PERSONAJES! asi esta mas facil pues bueno gracias por su atencion y dejen sus preguntas bye ;)**


End file.
